Fire Truck
by UzumakiFox
Summary: This is a one shot of Naruto and Sasuke before they get really serious about each other. 'Fire Truck' is a game Sasuke makes up to make Naruto more comfortable with their relationship. Sasunaru, yaoi, slight lemon


**Here is a one shot I just wrote and it takes place just as Naruto and Sasuke start a relationship. Naruto isn't all the way comfortable in the touchy feely as Sasuke so Sasuke makes up a game called 'Fire Truck' help the blond out,** **per say**

 **The two are on an university campus and are sharing the apartment with Kiba who is on a date with Hinata at the time being. Sasuke is coming home late because he was at the library trying to catch up cause he missed a couple days due to a cold. He would normally study at home but since his relationship with Naruto started he hasn't been able to keep his hands of the blond.**

 **Now that you have been briefed on whats happening, enjoy the one shot!**

* * *

It was around seven o'clock in the evening when Sasuke finally returned home. Naruto had finished his classes early and spent the remainder of the day watching his favorite tv series while eating ramen on the couch.

"Naruto, I'm home!" Sasuke called as he set the apartment keys in the small orange bowl and his backpack on the ground. He spotted the blond on the couch. Naruto had peeked his head over the couch, then slowly sank back down out of sight.

Sasuke eyed the scene suspiciously. Naruto usually greeted him back upon on arriving. His silence and sneaky manner could mean only one thing.

The raven stalked over to the couch, ignoring whatever tv show was on. He glanced over the top and saw the blond staring at the television a little too intently. His scarred cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk's and the raven was able to spot a ramen bowl underneath the glass intable.

 _Idiot._

"What did we say about eating on the-"

"I was hungry!" Naruto shouted after swallowing the ramen whole. Sasuke glared at the blond, but his big blue eyes were hard to stay mad at.

"Really hungry! And I didn't want to miss any of the show and I knew you would be upset so I made sure to be extra, _and I mean extra_ , careful and I even slurped every slowly so none of the broth would go flying and why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's harsh glare turned in an amused grin.

"You're fucking adorable when you're flustered, you know that?" Sasuke said, leaning on his elbows against the top of the couch.

"I thought you would be angry about me accidently spilling ramen, which I didn't, on the couch like last time." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know if I'll ever get you to not to eat anywhere, but the kitchen. You're a real piece of work," Sasuke sighed, ruffling the back of his raven hair.

"Artwork." Naruto corrected with a wink. Sasuke grinned.

"Definitely a piece of artwork I'd nail up against a wall." He whispered seductively, before stealing a quick kiss.

Blue eyes looked at the raven in shock. Naruto bursted out laughing.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Tears were forming in his eyes as he gasped for air in between laughs.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pushed off the couch and headed into the kitchen. He shrugged off his coat and laid it on the table. He could heard Naruto's laughing fit coming to a quit as he grabbed out a bowl and served himself some of the leftover ramen the blond had left on the stove.

The raven carried the bowl into the living room and sat on the couch next to the blond. Sasuke then sat back, took some noodles with his chopsticks and ate while watching the tv show.

Naruto gaped at him with an open mouth.

"How come you get to eat on the couch?" He shouted. Sasuke gave him a blank stare.

"Obviously since setting a good example hasn't been working, I'm going with my second approach, which is setting a bad example. Hopefully you will the _better man_ this way." He took another bite.

Naruto glared at him for five minutes as other ate. Suddenly, Sasuke set the bowl done on the table and muted the tv.

"Naruto, do you want to play a game?"

"What?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"I said, 'Do you want to play a game?'" he asked again calmly. Sasuke's onyx eyes bore into Naruto's, making him hesitate.

"Sure?" the blond replied. He eyed the raven suspiciously. His games always ended with them making out, and after all that's happened, Naruto was afraid things were going to go out of hand. It excited him, but also terrified him. He wasn't sure if he was ready for _that_ yet.

"It's a game I saw a group of kids playing earlier-," _so far so good,_ Naruto thought to himself, "-but I've altered the rules a bit." _Fuck._

"The game is called 'Fire Truck' and the one rule is simple." Sasuke shifted closer to Naruto and the blond watched him with wide eyes. "I'm going to touch you and the moment you get uncomfortable, say 'Red Light" and I'll stop. Okay?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes starting to dilate. _So I'm in control then, huh? Sounds fair._

Sasuke smiled. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to take Naruto's lips. Naruto responded quite eagerly, knowing he had nothing to fear. All he had to do when Sasuke got too crazy was say a simple phrase after all.

Naruto grabbed at the raven's neck and pulled him closer. Encouraged, the raven slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth. A satisfying groan came from both of them.

Sasuke's hands roamed down the blond's back and gripped his ass. The blond squirmed against his body before finally breaking away for a catch of breath.

"Sasuke," he breathed as pushed slightly on the raven's chest to stop him from making out with him again.

Slightly annoyed, Sasuke looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. His heavy breathing matched Naruto's.

"Nothing, just catching my breathe." Naruto murmured while tracing Sasuke's biceps with his hands. "If you had kept kissing me like that, I would have passed out." He giggled.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him again only this time not as long. Naruto smiled against his lips and slipped his hands under Sasuke's belt. Grabbing the blue button up shirt, he yanked it up and started undoing the buttons.

The raven quickly shrugged out of his shirt. He then grabbed the hem of Naruto's orange shirt and helped him pull it over his head.

Their lips crashed together again. The blond felt the other gently tug at his lips with his own and granted him access to his mouth. Their tongues danced in a heated battle of dominance. The kisses became more demanding and Naruto fought to overcome Sasuke's superior techniques.

Sasuke suddenly pulled away, leaving Naruto in absolute confusion.

"What's wrong?" he sputtered. Now it was his turn to be concerned.

"Nothing, just making sure you're still breathing," he grinned, tilting the blond's chin up, before kissing him again.

The raven's hand still cupped his ass, but his other slowly started to move towards his crotch and undo his fly…

"Red Light!" Naruto almost squealed. Sasuke's hand froze and onyx eyes stared into Naruto's.

"Fun fact about fire trucks," Sasuke said as he grabbed the waistband of the blond's pants and tugged, taking both pants and boxers down with it. The raven leaned to the blond's ear and whispered, "They don't stop at red lights." His tongue licked the outer lobe and gently blew a cool breeze on it.

Naruto moaned and Sasuke began to work his magic on the blond's lower regions with the same treatment he gave his ear.

* * *

"Thank god Kiba had a date this evening. He would have definitely walked in on us." Naruto said while playing with Sasuke's hair.

"He does seem to have a habit of doing that," Sasuke muttered. The raven was slowly starting to fall asleep when he heard Naruto mumble something. "Huh?"

"I said, 'I liked that, though I wasn't expecting it in the couch," the blond mumbled, slowly drifting off as well. Sasuke shifted his head on Naruto's chest to look at him.

"We can always head to the bedroom." The raven suggested.

"Too tired...carry...me?" Sasuke slowly sat up on the couch. The blond smiled with his eyes closed and raised his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes and carried the blond into their shared bedroom.

As soon as the raven shut the door, Kiba emerged through the front door. "Guys, I'm home!" he called, but noticed their door was already shut. As he threw his keys into the orange bowl, his eyes caught the couch.

"Why do I feel like something big happened while I was out?"

* * *

 **Yes I skipped out on the good stuff, but all you need to know is that they only went to third base and thats it. Is it weird to feel like you should give characters their privacy during their 'firsts'? I know i didn't do that with 'Dark Mansion' but that was three years ago...**

 **well anyway Read and Review!**


End file.
